


Extremely (Un)Important

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Spoilers for Book: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Magnus needs to correct papers but Alec is just too... tantalizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremely (Un)Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one is set during Magnus' time as a teacher at Shadowhunter Academy, but doesn't contain Max. Just pretend that Izzy is babysitting him (poor, poor Max ;D)

Magnus sighed, eyes sweeping over the _huge_ pile of papers on his desk- papers that _he_ had to correct. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe off the sleep. As he picked up his pen again, he heard the bed covers rustle. Turning his head, Magnus looked into Alec's hazy blue eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Said Alec, voice heavy with sleep. He looked over to the clock, face scrunching up in confusion as he saw the time. "Magnus," he said, voice clearer, " it's midnight. Why don't you come to bed?"

Magnus turned his head away from the tantalizing image of Alec in his bed. He needed to focus, or he would succumb into temptation. Which would be disastrous. ( _Magnus could no longer remember why)._

He shook his head vigorously, as if trying to banish all tempting scenarios, and said "I need to get these corrected by Monday, and I want to get a head start."

Alec frowned, but didn't say anything, so Magnus took it as submission and turned back to his work.

A few minutes later, he felt hands sliding down his chest and Alec's warmth on his back. "But the bed is so _cold_ without you." Whispered Alec into his ear. "Why don't you magic them instead? That way we can both go to bed."

Magnus shook his head ( _he seemed to be doing that a lot lately)_ and tried to ignore the shadowhunter nuzzling into his neck.

"I do have a shred of dignity left, darling." He said, though he knew they both knew how untrue that statement was.

Alec snorted, but didn't press the matter. "Come back to bed, how will you give your lectures tomorrow if you don't sleep today?" He said, now peppering Magnus' neck and jaw with featherlight kisses.

Magnus halfheartedly tried to shrug the Nephilim off, but Alec held on. Magnus cast a wistful glance at his desk. "I can't. These papers are _extremely important."_ He said, willing Alec to understand.

"Is that so?" said Alec, before leaning in to give him a proper kiss. Any resistance that Magnus might have had melted away like the rest of his body and he leant in to deepen the kiss.

Pulling away, he cast one last glance at the pile of papers- it really _wa_ s huge- before turning to Alec and making up his mind.

"I-I suppose a few hours of rest won't hurt. But just a few. Then I'll get back up and finish this." Said Magnus.

"Of coarse" said Alec, and Magnus was too far gone to care about the mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled him out of his chair and into a fierce kiss.

Needless to say, the steep pile of papers remained untouched.


End file.
